fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katarina Hartenfelds
Katarina Hartenfelds was a First Generation Dragon Slayer, Huntress, member of the Koma Inu Guild, and former member of the Orion's Belt Guild. She was known for using her signature Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic to control where monsters and animals go during hunts. She was also the one who captured, tamed, and taught an Incusapien how to live among society, being one of the few people to have successfully done so. Her relationship with her Incusapien partner wa was a subject of controversy within her guild. Her use of her magic had earned her the epithet "The Maiden of the Cold Front." Originally a member of the Orion's Belt for many years, Katarina left the guild because she could not maintain her lifestyle as a huntress while taking care of Stewart Hartenfelds. History Originally a member of the Orion's Belt Guild, Katarina lived her life as a huntress within the guild. One day, she captured and tamed an Incusapien, taking care of it within her home. Eventually, she convinced Layla Persson to allow the Incusapien into the guild as a member. However, Stewart's status as an Incusapien caused many in the guild to mwastreat both Stewart and Katarina. Many members in the guild shunned her (with the exception of Lars O'Ryenne and Layla Persson). Finally having enough of mwastreatment which would not let up, Katarina left the guild along with Stewart, and Lars helped Katarina find a new guild to reside in which would be Koma Inu Appearance Katarina had silver hair cut at neck-length. She had a very petite build; standing only at 5'0". She was often seeing wearing lip gloss, and had a few bangs that cover her right side fo her forehead. Her attire always conswasts of soft sweater, stockings, and furry boots, and she maintains thwas attire year-round; regardless of weather or temperature. Personality Katarina Hartenfelds was known for being a rather soft spoken individual. She was very polite and does her best to treat others with respect. She had a habit of speaking rather softly, meaning that people may not hear all that she says when she was speaking. She, like many other members of her guild, had a storng pride in her guild. She was also a very nurturing person, as she was seen constantly tending to her partner Stewart Hartenfelds. Katarina was a very caring person and can be seen taking jobs, no matter how small, simply for the purpose of helping others as opposed to the monetary reward it may offer. In spite of her soft-spoken demeanour, Katarina was by no means timid as she dwasplays an assertive side to her when provoked. Usually, she was only driven to thwas state when people badmouth Stewart Hartenfelds or her relationship with him in her presence. Becuase she was constnatly derided for her relationship with stewart, the topic of her relationship with him was a very sensitive subject therefore she does not like to talk about it. She was known to always have minty-fresh breath. Magic and Abilities Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic: '''Thwas was Katarina's signature form of magic over which she possesses great proficiency. Thwas magic enables her to summon extremely cold wind to attack her enemies, often leaving them with frostbite. The magic itself was ideal for Katarina as she often plays a role in hunts that involves controlling the direction at which monsters attempt to go, using her summoned cold air to dwascourage monsters from escaping in an undesired direction or manner. As a result, she primarily focuses on maintaining a hunting group's tactical advantage as opposed to actually hurting the monster. Because of her magic, her body always feels cool to the touch and she always had minty-fresh breath. '''Dragon Force: Katarina had access to Dragon Force whenever she was exposed to air temperatures below 20 Degrees Fahrenheit. When she assumes Dragon Force, Her skin becomes pale-white and scaly, her hair becomes a jet-black color, and her body temperature lowers well below the point which a normal person would get hypothermia. When activating Dragon Force, the temperature around Katarina plummets dramatically, giving her more control over the battlefield. TO activate Dragon Force, Katarina would often go outside during winter months in only underwear. Thwas changed when Katarina brought a special kimono that does not insulate her body heat, allowing her to expose herself to the cold easier without having to strip. Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Wind Magic User Category:Orion's Belt Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Monster Hunter